Loving You Twice
by Aileria
Summary: Namine's been having dreams of a lowly servant girl who was now serving the crown prince and princess. Her life was complicated enough. Having to juggle University and work, by the end of the day, the last thing Namine wants to worry about were those strange dreams. But what happens when she meets a boy who happens to have the same name as the prince in her dream? RokuNami.
1. Chapter 1

**_Loving You Twice_**

.

.

.

_"Yesterday is but today's memory, tomorrow is today's dream." - Kahil Gibran._

_Chapter 1_

_Past the wrought iron gates was an extravagant palace that was worthy to be the home of the king himself. With beautiful gardens and luminous fireflies that lit up skies at night, the scenery seemed so surreal. _

_It reminded me so much of home._

_I stood in front of the mirror, like a lifeless marionette, as the palace maids dressed me in the appropriate attire. Soon, I, Xion Song, will be meeting the crown prince and the crown princess, but not as a person with a wealthy status, but as their personal servant. _

_As the palace maids left the room, my gaze slowly shifted towards the large mirror. It was hard to believe that the exquisite girl in the mirror was me. It was just a few moments ago that people scoffed at my bedraggled appearance; it was just a few moments ago that I couldn't muster the courage to look at anyone in the eyes; it was just a few moments ago that I was sitting in a dark prison cell with homeless children that yearned for their families._

_Suddenly, the double doors swung open. I turned around, my eyes lifeless and cold. There, standing in front of me was a palace escort. He was extremely tall with fiery red hair and piercing jade eyes._

_"Follow me," he said. Surprisingly, his voice was soothing. I stepped off the pedestal and obediently followed him outside. We were joined by many others, and soon, I was surrounded by many palace maids and butlers. We stopped in front of a cerise door. The escort turned, wearing a expressionless look on his face. "They're waiting for you inside," he said._

_I bowed wordlessly. As a maid escorted me up the steps, the doors swung open. The interior of the room was extremely neat and well decorated. Standing in the middle was two royal figures, who I assumed was the crown prince and princess because of their majestic attire._

_"She has arrived," the maid said, signaling me inside. I hesitantly took a step, making sure that I didn't move too quickly nor slowly. As I hear the doors shut behind me, I swallowed the lump in my throat. I kept my gaze on the floor, intimidated by their presence. My palms started to sweat, and out of habit, I twirled my thumbs to try and ease my nervousness. Slowly, I got on my knees and bowed._

_"What's your name?" a sweet voice perked up. _

_"Xion," I said, without looking up, "Xion Song,"_

_"Not a very talkative one, I see," a male voice said, "look up,"_

_I tilted my head upwards. The young girl who spoke earlier had cherry red tresses that reached until her shoulders. Her opalescent eyes were shining and seemed very welcoming; she had a refreshing vibe to her. The boy beside her didn't look any older than I was. He had short, dark blond tresses and his eyes were just as blue as the crown princess._

_"I'm sure you're aware of your duties around here," the crown prince said, with a hint of annoyance in his voice._

_"Y-yes," I said quietly, as I glanced at the floor, "I will follow my orders diligently,"_

_"Good," he spat, "you may leave."_

_"W-what?" I said, looking upwards._

_"Leave," he hissed._

_"Roxas," the crown princess muttered, as she nudged him, "why are you telling her to leave? There's chores to be-"_

_"Who are you to call me by my first name?" the crown prince snapped angrily._

_"I-" _

_The crown prince whipped around, shooting me an icy glare, "Leave," he said, his voice low. "Do you really want me to repeat myself?" he snapped._

_"Right away, your majesty," I said, as I hurriedly got to my feet. Before I exited the room, I bowed ninety degrees and rushed out the door without a second thought._

I was suddenly awakened by a loud _thump!_ I bolted upright, still drowsy but able to comprehend what was happening around me.

"Morning, sleepyhead. Finally up, eh?" a familiar voice spoke up. Realizing that I was drooling, I wiped my mouth and my chin with my sleeve. "Had a good dream?"

I turned to my right, "very funny, Sora," I said, narrowing my eyes. Sora plopped into a chair beside me and ruffled my messy blond tresses. "Hey, what are you doing?" I snapped, slapping his hand away.

He had a childish grin on his face, as he said, "The library's about to close, miss Namine. We should be heading home now. Don't you agree?"

"How did you find me?" I muttered, as I collected my books that was scattered across the table.

"You always come to the library to sleep, rather than study." Sora replied, rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, as I swung my bag over my shoulder. As soon as we exited the library, thunder roared in the distance, making both of us jump. "Do you wanna grab something to eat before we head home? It looks like it's going to rain anyway,"

"Because it's going to rain, shouldn't we head home ASAP?" I said, with a smirk. Sora's stomach grumbled thus making me snicker. "Hungry already?" I teased.

"Be quiet," Sora said, shooting me a glare.

Suddenly, I felt a cold raindrop splash on my head. Sora and I exchanged a smile, as we rushed into the closest restaurant we could find. As soon as we entered, I rubbed my arms and peeked out the window. The rain was really coming down. Using the glass as a mirror, Sora started fixing his hair, making sure that the rain didn't ruin his perfect styling today. I crossed my arms over my chest, with an amused look on my face.

"Narcissist," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Do you know how long it took me to style my hair this way?" Sora defended, "it took me for-ever,"

"Must have been tiring," I replied, rolling my eyes. Sora was my childhood friend and we were somewhat related; he was kind, generous, pretty much the perfect guy any girl would want to date. Ever since the death of my mother, he has been supporting me through thick and thin. I didn't know what sort of good deed I did in my past life to deserve someone like Sora.

We were seated almost immediately, due to the lack of customers. The waitress handed each of us a menu and scurried off elsewhere to what I assume was to attend the other customers. I opened my menu and scanned down the page. I wasn't in the mood for a big meal, but it had to be something filling. As I flipped the page, I noticed Sora sipping on his large glass of water, his menu still closed.

"Not going to order anything?" I asked, arching a brow.

"You already know what I'm going to order, silly," Sora laughed.

"Riiight," I said, smiling. "The usual?"

"The usual,"

I knew Sora like the back of my hand. Heck, we practically grew up together. It would be sad for me to say that I was unfamiliar with what his favorite dishes were. I closed my menu, after browsing it several more times.

"Are you two ready to order?" a waitress asked, as she glanced at the two of us.

"Yeah," Sora replied, "I'll have a unagi rice bowl. Spicy, please?"

"Certainly," the waitress responds with a smile. She turned to me, "what about you, miss?"

"I'll just have a bowl of udon." I said simply, "not spicy, please."

The waitress scribbled down my order and took the menus off the table. As she swiftly walked to the kitchen, I stirred my water with the straw.

"What's wrong? You look a bit tired," Sora said, sipping his glass.

"Somewhat," I admitted sheepishly.

Sora laughed, "Didn't have a good enough sleep back in the library?"

I stopped stirring and frowned, "I would have gotten a good sleep, if it weren't for those dreams." I muttered.

Sora's smile faded, "Those dreams again?" I nodded wordlessly. "It's just a dream, Namine. Don't dwell on it."

"I wouldn't be dwelling on it if it didn't happen more than once." I said, a little too loudly. A few customers around us turned their heads in our direction. My cheeks colored, and I sunk lower in my seat, feeling embarrassed. "I don't know what to do, Sora," I mumbled, "it's like they're haunting me."

"But it isn't the same dream over and over again." Sora replied, "If it was, then I would concerned."

"But the thing is-" I sat upright, leaning closer to him as I spoke, "The sequence of events is like a movie! I don't know if I should find that awesome or creepy." I sighed.

"A little bit of both," Sora chuckled.

"Maybe I should see a expert on this," I said, propping my elbow on the table.

"Maybe you should learn not to take things so seriously." Sora suggested, "Trust me, by the end of this week, everything will be just fine. You won't be having those dreams anymore."

"How are you so sure?" I asked, suspiciously. "It's not like you're the cause of it."

"What if I am?" Sora smirked.

"Stop it!" I snapped, narrowing my eyes, "I'm serious!"

"I am too," Sora shrugged, "Like I've been saying for the umpteenth time, you're thinking too much, Namine,"

I threw my head back, letting it hit against the back of the chair, "Maybe you're right." I mumbled. "Besides, I have more important things to worry about other than these stupid dreams."

"Exactly," Sora grinned, "Like your GPA, for example. How are you keeping up with that?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms over my chest, "My GPA is perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"Is it within range?"

"N-no," I admitted, a blush creeping on my cheeks. "I'm working on it though. I promised myself I would get myself into this faculty, and you know that I'll never let myself down."

"I'm just giving you a friendly reminder," Sora replied, ruffling my tresses playfully.

Our waitress was back with our food within minutes after Sora finished his sentence. By now, my stomach was grumbling and I was dying to get some food into my system. I picked up my chopsticks and dug in, stuffing my cheeks eagerly. Sora and I ate in silence, both of us eager to finish our food before it got cold. Occasionally, I glanced out the window, watching the raindrops race to the bottom of the windowsill. The streets looked flooded and there were barely any pedestrians out on the street this time of night. I saw a few stragglers on the road, sprinting down the street to get shelter from the rain. The more sophisticated kind of people were rushing down the street, an umbrella tightly clutched in their hand.

"So, how are we going to get home?" Sora laughed. I turned to him; he was also staring at the pouring rain. "Any ideas?"

"We could bother someone to give us a ride back." I suggested, "Maybe Riku has time."

"Doubt it," Sora said, as he stuffed his cheeks. "He's been pretty busy."

"Oh? Doing what?" I asked, "Doubt it's studying," I chuckled.

"Hey, now, that's not very nice!" Sora said, shaking his head in disappointment. "Riku's my best friend, you know!"

"Of course I know," I snickered, "He's my best friend too."

Sora smiled, "well, he's been busy cleaning up his place for the arrival of a new roommate."

"Really? Riku's getting a roommate?" I asked excitedly. "Is he going to the same University as us?"

Sora nodded, "He's doing a Graduate's degree, actually."

"Wow," I said, clearly impressed. "That's awesome,"

"Yeah, Riku said he'll be here on Friday." Sora said, "so during the weekend, we can show him around campus and stuff."

"We?" I questioned.

"Well... Do you not want to meet him?" Sora chuckled, "It's okay if you think he has cooties or something."

I rolled my eyes, "Cooties? Really?" I scoffed.

Sora shrugged, as he munched on some rice, "I don't know. I'm just guessing what's going through your mind right now. If I'm wrong, maybe you should enlighten me."

I picked up my bowl and drank the rest of the soup. After finishing it off, I placed the bowl on the table and wiped my mouth with a napkin before replying, "I do want to meet him. If he's friends with Riku, he's bound to be a nice person, right?"

"You never know when it comes to Riku," Sora snickered. "That kid's been friends with nerds, snobs, jocks...you name it."

"True," I said, tapping my chin, "maybe this time, it'll be a gangster," I laughed.

By the time Sora and I decided to leave, the rain was starting to let up. We stood inside for a couple of minutes before sprinting into the rain. It was cold, damp and well...wet. But looking past the negatives, running home in the rain was pretty entertaining.

Sora and I live in the same apartment. Technically, we were neighbors, with him living right across the hallway from me. It was fun, waking up the sound of him banging on my door or me banging on his door because I forgot to buy toothpaste, soap or other necessities. The people who live on the same floor refers to us as the 'bickering couple', even though we were far from it.

Sora opened the door and I quickly slipped inside. I rubbed my arms, shivering from the cold. But heck, it was all worth it. I fished out my keys and slipped it into the keyhole. The door opened and being the kind person I was, let Sora head inside before myself.

"Ugh, if I get a cold, I'm going to come over and contaminate you." Sora sniffled.

I rolled my eyes, "You never get sick, anyway."

"Don't jinx it!" Sora yelled, waving his arms in the air. "Great, now I _know_ I'm going to get sick."

"Aw, poor baby," I smirked, "Don't have anyone to take care of you?" I asked playfully, as I pressed the button for the elevator.

Sora scoffed, "I can take care of myself. Unlike someone here,"

"I can take care of myself too." I huffed.

"Really?" Sora said sarcastically, "What about the time when you locked yourself out? Or the time when you left your straightener on? Oh, don't get me started on-" _Ding!_ The elevator doors opened.

"Oh, look, it's them again!" a woman who lives a few doors down pointed at us, "Been playing in the rain, you two?"

"Er...yeah," I said, blushing slightly.

"I don't get it. Why don't you two just move in with each other?" the man beside her asked, giving us a genuine smile. "It's obvious you two are well...you know."

"We aren't like that," Sora and I said simultaneously. "Besides, how can I live with a person like her?" Sora continued, as he pointed at me. "She's impossible to deal with when she's angry."

"What?" I snapped, "You're on your time of the month more frequently than I am!"

The couple chuckled and bid us farewell before heading out the door to their car. Our neighbors always caught us at the wrong time. Maybe that was why we were stuck with the title: The Bickering Couple.

Sora and I stepped into the elevator, our clothes sticking to our skin. As the doors closed, we leaned against the wall and furiously rubbed our arms, in an attempt to keep warm.

_Ding!_ The doors opened, and Sora and I rushed to our respective rooms. I pulled my house keys from my bag and entered my dorm, while Sora did the same. My apartment wasn't very fancy looking, but it was far from being dull. Nearly all of my furniture was either black or white except for the furniture in my room. They were oddly matched with clashing dark and bright colors.

I grabbed whatever I could find in my dresser and rushed to the bathroom.

* * *

I felt refreshed and clean. I ran a white towel through my hair, as I plugged in my small hairdryer. Before I could turn it on, I heard my phone vibrating violently somewhere in the distance. I exited the wash-room and sprinted to my bag. I wasn't a very organized person; so, instead of knowing where my phone was, I dumped everything onto the glass table, in hopes of finding my phone.

"Hello!" I answered, as soon as I found it.

"Finally picked up, eh?" Riku's voice came from the other end. "What were you doing?"

"Showering," I said. "Anyway, what's up? Need something?"

"Yeah, actually," Riku chuckled, "You think you can print an extra set of notes for Friday's lecture for econ class?"

"Your printer's not working?" I asked, as I slowly collected my belongings.

"Er...actually, I'm not coming to class on Friday. Period."

"What?" I yelled, "You can't skip!"

"Oh, yes I can," Riku said simply. "Why can't I?"

I tapped my fingers against the glass table impatiently, "What's your excuse this time? You've been missing far too many classes, Riku. Do you know how much this will hurt you?"

"It's only been three, Namine! Calm yourself." Riku sighed, "Look, I'm sure Sora told you about my friend that's moving here, right? To complete his Graduate's degree?"

"Yeah," I replied, "What about him?"

"His plane gets here around twelve noon, so I need to go and pick him up and bring him to the apartment."

"Why can't he just take a taxi?" I asked, arching a brow.

"You have no heart, miss Namine." Riku said, clicking his tongue. "Besides, he has horrible direction sense. I'll be terrified if I just left him all alone."

I sighed in defeat, "Alright, alright. I'll print out an extra set for you."

"You're the best! You know that?" Riku laughed.

"Of course I know that," I smirked. "Just kidding~"

"You get off early on Friday too, right?"

"Yup," I said, "Why?"

"You should come meet him. I bet you'll like him! Not that way, of course." Riku snickered.

"What's his name anyway?" I questioned.

"Roxas,"

My heart stopped. That name... it sounded so familiar. _Why did it sound so familiar?_

"Namine?" Riku said, breaking my train of thought.

"Y-yeah?"

"What's wrong? Saw a spider or something?" Riku snickered. I could sense the smirk in his voice.

"What's his last name?" I asked timidly.

"Ayres," Riku replied. "Roxas Ayres,"

My eyebrows furrowed, feeling a strange familiarity with this boy's full name. "Oh, cool," I said, after what seemed like an eternity of silence.

"You know him, by any chance?"

"No," I said, a little too quickly.

"Really?" Riku said doubtfully, "Your silence says otherwise."

"Look, I have to get some sleep. There's school tomorrow." I mumbled, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright~" Riku sang, "Good night, Namine!"

I hanged up. Still sitting on the floor, I placed my phone inside my bag. Why did I feel so bothered? I've never met this kid before in my life; so...why do I feel like I know him from somewhere, just from hearing his name?

* * *

It was midnight, as I crawled onto my warm bed. Being the huge procrastinator that I was, I _just_ finished my assignment that was due tomorrow. And_ just_ in the nick of time too. Gotta love these University professors and their obsession with the Internet and online assignments. I pulled the covers over me and stared at the ceiling for a minute or so before looking towards my bag.

I could always text Sora and bother him. He never minded when I do things like that. But I didn't want to escape the warm covers of my bed just to grab my bag that was all the way across the room. Nope, I was too lazy for that.

I didn't know what time it was by the time I fell asleep. But as I did, an image started to form inside my mind, a familiar image that I've once seen before.

_I was sitting in the room, along with the other servants. All of them were busy rushing around the palace, doing all the necessary chores and attending to their masters' needs. But what was I doing? I was sitting here, glancing nervously at my surroundings with no work what-so-ever. I didn't understand why the crown prince had dismissed me early. I didn't understand why he appeared to be so angry when he saw me. _

_Did he not like me? Was I too plain for his liking?_

_"Xion," a voice spoke up. I glanced up into the face of the head servant girl. "You're wanted at the main palace doors,"_

_"M-me?" I stammered, confused, "But why? Did I do something wrong?" _

_"The crown princess wishes to see you." the woman replied._

_I got to my feet, "The crown princess?"_

_I stepped into the cold, letting the wind whip against my skin. It was evening, nearly dinner time. I approached the palace doors, seeing the crown princess waiting in the cold made my heart ache. _

_"Miss, you shouldn't be waiting out here." I said, rushing to her. "You'll catch a cold."_

_"Please, you don't need to address me so formally," the crown princess replied, turning around to face me. "Call me Kairi, I would feel less pressured if you would just address me by that name."_

_"But-"_

_"That's an order," Kairi interrupted. _

_I glanced at the pavement and nodded. "W-what was so important that you had to call me out here?" _

_"To apologize for my fiancée's rudeness," Kairi said, "He's been having difficulties adjusting to the sudden death of his mother. Surely, you can find it in your heart to forgive him?"_

_I was speechless. Why was the crown princess telling me such things? "O-of course I understand. I do hope he will make it through this tough time."_

_"I know that he'll ask you to leave the palace," Kairi continued. _

_I looked at her, completely shocked, "But why?" I urged. I couldn't bare to be sent back into that hell hole of a place. _

_Anywhere but there._

_"That I cannot say," Kairi sighed, "but I hope that you'll remain by our side."_

_"Why me?" I questioned. "Why me out of all the other servants in the palace?"_

_Kairi smiled, "I don't know. There's something about you...that I particularly like."_

_I blushed at her comment. Being praised by the crown princess made the butterflies in my stomach come to life. "T-thank you," I said, bowing ninety degrees._

_"You should go now and prepare dinner." Kairi suggested, "I'm sure the other girls will be looking for you."_

_"Right away, miss-" I stopped, "Kairi," I finished._

_Kairi smiled. I didn't have the courage to look at her in the eyes; instead, I smiled at the ground and rushed towards a different part of the palace._

* * *

_Dinner was prepared, and not to my surprise, I was instructed to bring the crown prince and princess their meals. I picked up the large tray and as carefully as I could, made my way to their chamber. _

_When I stood at the bottom of the steps, I took a deep breath. I cautiously made my way up, and as I reached the top, I knocked softly on the door. A few moments later, the doors opened, revealing the crown prince and princess sitting elegantly in front of a large table. _

_As I placed the large tray on the table, I could feel the crown prince's intimidating stare. Ignoring the feeling, I arranged the table in a way so the food was easily accessible to the crown prince and princess. Once I was finished, I stood up and did a ninety degree bow before turning around to exit._

_"Wait," I hear Kairi call. "Why don't you join us for dinner?"_

_"What?" the crown prince snapped angrily. "A servant cannot possibly dine with-"_

_"What's the harm?" Kairi frowned, "Are you asking her to wait outside in the cold?"_

_I turned around, "It's fine, miss. If the crown prince does not wish for me to dine-"_

_"Yes, I do not wish for you to dine with us." The crown prince said harshly, "in fact, I want you to leave. Immediately." I froze. He turned to another servant who had been my escort to the chamber, "Take her back where you found her."_

_"Roxas-" I hear Kairi urge._

_"I told you not to-"_

_"I do not understand why you dislike me so much, when today was our first meeting." I said, my voice not sounding so timid like I thought it would. _

_"Are you talking back to me?" Roxas asked, his voice low._

_"I do my duties well and plan to serve the crown prince and princess for as long as I can. This is why I am here, after all. If you wish to dismiss me, then I hope you would find a legitimate reason for your sudden decision." I said, looking at him in the eyes for the for the first time. His opalescent eyes widened. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other important duties I must attend too."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Dedicated to my** 2** reviews, **3** favourites, and **11** alerts. Thanks so much for supporting this story. :)

* * *

_**Loving You Twice**_

_._

_._

_._

_"Coincidence is the word we use when we can't see the levers and pulleys." - Emma Bull_

_Chapter 2_

My eyes fluttered open, as the sunlight penetrated through the room. My head was pounding, and my body felt unusually sore. I turned my head slightly, peeking at my apple shaped clock that was sitting on a small table beside my bed.

_6:30am._

My first class didn't start until ten. But hey, what was the harm in getting to school early? I'll tell you what; losing valuable sleeping time. I placed my hand on my forehead, my eyes still glued onto the ceiling. I know that I wouldn't be able to fall asleep, no matter how hard I try. So, what was the only option left? Get my arse out of bed.

I sat upright, wincing as I felt the soreness of my body. Since when was sleeping such a tedious task? I felt like I just ran a marathon. I blew my bangs out of my eyes and threw off my covers. As I rummaged through my dresser for some proper clothing, I hear my phone vibrating in my bag. I turned around, debating whether or not I should answer it. After letting it vibrate three times, I gave in. If my instincts were right, it was probably Riku or Sora. Who else could possibly be phoning me this early in the morning? I draped my clothes over my left arm and jogged to my bag. I stuck my hand inside and pulled out my still vibrating phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Morning, sunshine!" Sora's cheerful voice came from the other end.

"Morning," I replied, smiling.

"Had a good sleep?"

"Sure," I mumbled, "Anyway, why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Actually, I was almost one hundred percent sure that you weren't going to pick up." Sora chuckled softly, "Why are you up so early?"

I frowned, "If you were almost sure, why did you phone me? What if I was still sleeping?"

"Ah, but that's the thing. You aren't," Sora replied. I could sense the smirk in his tone.

I rolled my eyes. This was _just _like Sora. I swear, he will be the death of me one day. Just you wait.

"I'm going to shower now. So, I'll see you in like...a couple minutes or something, okay?" I said, standing up.

"Wait! I need you do me a favor!" Sora shouted loudly, nearly breaking my eardrums.

"Do you really have to yell?" I snapped.

Ignoring my question, Sora continued, "Can you go to the bookstore and buy a textbook for me? I promise I'll pay you back!"

I arched a brow, "Why can't you go yourself? Busy? Or are you too broke?" I snickered.

"Sorta both," Sora admitted sheepishly. "I am broke, but I do have enough to buy the textbook that I need. And I'm working a morning shift today, so I won't have time to go pick it up for my afternoon classes."

"Okay, fine. Your excuse sounds valid enough." I sighed, "I'll drop by your workplace before I head home today. Sounds good?"

"Thanks, Namine!" Sora said, as he sighed in relief. "I thought you weren't going to do it...you know, considering how cheap you are."

I walked out of my bedroom and into the small washroom, "Ha-ha, you're funny. Just text me the name of the textbook and all that jazz." I hear Sora take a breath, about to reply to my comment, but instead I cut him off, "Oh, and I thought you're working an early morning shift. Maybe you should get changed now, so you won't be late. See you!"

I cut the line.

I placed my phone by the sink and shut the door behind me.

By the time I finished my shower, I heard my phone beep three times. Before I got around to checking the multiple texts, I finished my morning routine, which included brushing my teeth, washing my face and putting on foundation. I turned off the light and browsed through my messages. There was two from Riku stating how excited he was for the arrival of his new roommate tomorrow and one from Sora that said he was leaving first.

_7:00am._

I kept re-reading the texts sent by Riku regarding his new roommate. After reading it several times, I tossed my phone inside my bag, feeling somewhat frustrated. After hearing his name again in my dream yesterday night, I was sure these weren't ordinary dreams. Suddenly, my phone rang, snapping me out of my thoughts. I pulled it out and glanced at the caller ID.

It was my sister, Olette, who I haven't heard from for almost two years. My throat suddenly felt dry, and no matter how hard I try, I couldn't look away from the phone. Should I pick it up? Should I not pick it up? I shut my eyes, tuning out the obnoxious ringing. Besides Olette, I also have three older sisters back home, but Olette was the one that I was the closest too. Ever since I moved to Traverse Town to continue my studies, I missed her drastically. I missed the times we treated each other to ice-cream; I missed the times we walked to school together; and most importantly, I missed the late night talks we used to have.

But that was the past. Everything has changed. I didn't know if I even have the courage to face her, to hear her voice again. My eyes shot open; I knew I couldn't run from my problems forever. Of course, I wouldn't be spilling them out all at once. But getting back in contact with Olette was a start, right? I hesitantly picked up my cell phone and pressed the large, green button. As I brought it to my ear, my lips quivered slightly, unable to let the words escape.

"Namine?" Olette's soft voice echoed in my eardrums. I bit my bottom lip, refusing to let a few tears escape. "Namine?" she said again, louder this time. "How have you been?"

I let out a soft sigh, "I-I've been alright," I replied, my voice barely audible. "How have you been?"

"I've been...decent," Olette chuckled. There was a long silence between us before she spoke again. I wasn't surprised when Olette brought up the topic of our mother; I assumed it was the reason why she decided to call me in the first place. "I...I thought you would be coming back for mother's death anniversary." she said quietly.

I stiffened. It has been five years ever since my mother passed away; it also has been five years ever since my father became an alcoholic. When my mother's death anniversary draws near, our family would have a gathering and visit my mother's grave. But two years ago, I stopped attending. To this day, I still miss my mother dearly. And if it weren't for that... reckless driver, she would still be alive. But what could I do other than accept what fate has decided for us?

I sniffled, crying softly into the phone. "I'm sorry," I said, my words slurring together.

"I know you don't want to see her..." Olette said softly, "But, I miss you, Namine. I really do."

My hands rolled into fists, "She's still living with you?"

"She is," Olette mumbled.

"I'll come back," I said. "I promise I will. Just...I can't right now."

"You've been hiding something from me ever since you left." Olette muttered, bringing up that topic that I always wanted to avoid.

"I'm sorry, Olette," I murmured. "Ever since then, I've been hiding something from everyone."

"Nami-"

"I have to go to catch the train now." I interrupted. "Good luck with your studies. Hopefully, I'll talk to you soon."

Before Olette could say another word, I hung up. I wiped my tear stained eyes and dropped my phone inside my pocket.

_7:25am._

I walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water onto my face. I let the water run for a few moments before switching it off. As I glanced at my reflection in the mirror, I noticed my eyes were red. I missed hearing Olette's voice, but I hated the fact that she brought up the topic of my stepmother. I knew Olette wanted to hear the truth. Ever since I left Traverse Town, she has been suspecting me of keeping secrets that should be revealed. It was obvious that she believed that the hatred towards my stepmother was just a cover-up.

But was it really?

I've been trying to escape... To escape what happened in the past and start anew. But everything was slowly falling apart. I couldn't run forever, nor did I want too. But right now, I didn't have the courage to face any of my problems.

I swung my bag over my shoulder and headed out the door.

* * *

Music was playing from my headphones, as I stepped onto the train. Since it was early in the morning, it was extremely crowded; I'll be lucky if I manage to snatch a good seat. I looked around, but to my dismay, every spot was filled. I stood by the door, along with a tall mand dressed in a business suit and a girl my age with short cherry red tresses.

I recognized the girl. She was a high school classmate of mine; we were in the same Chemistry and Gym class together. I never knew her name though; she was one of those extremely quiet girls who always sat at the back of the classroom. But from I heard, she was very intelligent.

I scrolled down my long list of songs, trying to find one that suited my mood at the moment. I started licking my lips, as the train sped through the tunnels. I could feel a strange presence somewhere nearby, but when I turned, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was quiet, except for a couple of school girls chatting and laughing two seats away. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. Things kept getting better and better.

The train arrived at my stop, and as the doors opened, all of the University students flooded onto the platform. I glanced at my watch.

_7:50am._

Hopefully the bookstore wouldn't be too crowded. I walked up the escalator and jogged until I reached the main doors. The sun was shining brightly, and a light breeze danced through my hair as I pushed the doors open. I fixed my headphones and switched to another song. Just as I was about to take a step, I saw Demyx sitting under a tree, running a hand through his spiky blond tresses. He looked frustrated, confused and extremely worried.

A smirk formed on my lips, as I crept behind him. Suddenly, I slammed my hands on his shoulders, making him jump. "Yo! What's up, fool?" I grinned childishly. Demyx jumped away, like I had a contagious disease. I arched a brow, suspicious of my friend's strange action, "What's wrong? Ants in your pants?"

"N-Namine," Demyx stammered, "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you acting so weird?" I asked, taking a step forward. Demyx took a step back, arousing my suspicions even more. "Did you do something again that you weren't supposed too?"

"What are you talking about?" Demyx laughed awkwardly, "Of course not! I was just sitting here... Waiting for someone."

"Oh?" I looked around, "Who?"

"Er...just a friend," Demyx said quietly.

I placed both hands on either side of my hip, "You're hiding something from me. Aren't you?" I said, not pleased with his ridiculous response.

"Pfft! Why would I be hiding something from you?" Demyx said, waving a hand dismissively, "You're like...my best buddy. Right, right?"

"Don't try and sweet talk your way out of this," I smirked. I loved to tease him; it was actually a hobby of mine. Anyone could tell if Demyx was lying; his expressions and actions easily gave him away. "So, are you going to fess up?"

Demyx bit his bottom lip, looking as anxious as ever. "Y-you can't say anything, alright?! I don't want to hear any fabricated stories around campus!"

"What are you talking about?" I said, rolling my eyes. "You're acting a little too...jumpy for this to be anything ordinary."

"That's because it isn't!" Demyx cried, plopping onto the grass and burying his face in his hands. "I didn't know that I grabbed the wrong bag! And to make matters worse, I don't know what to do with this thing! I could be arrested if someone discovers this! I don't even know who has my bag and-"

"DEMYX!" I shouted, in an attempt to calm him down. Other students who were passing by casted a strange glance my way. I sat down beside my jittery friend and wrapped an arm around him, "Just tell me what's wrong...because clearly, this is something big. I'll do what I can to help."

Demyx looked at me with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Just...look in the bag and see for yourself." he said softly, shifting his gaze to the bag that was sitting not too far away.

"Your bag?" I questioned, leaning over to grab it.

"It's not mine," Demyx admitted sheepishly. "I thought it was mine... But when I looked inside, it was obvious that it wasn't!"

I unzipped the zipper and peeked inside. All I saw was something white. Curious, I opened the bag even more. I gasped loudly, unable to believe what I was seeing. I shut the bag, my face turning white. Beside me, Demyx had the same expression, but he was turning paler by the second. What I saw was something that I thought would only happen in movies. An innocent boy who happened to pick up the wrong bag, and a whole whack of adventures start happening to him and those close to him. Just to make sure, I opened the bag once more and peeked inside. I had to confirm that what I saw wasn't an illusion. My lips trembled slightly; yup, it was there.

Illegal drugs.

"W-w-what is-" I couldn't find the right words.

"See! I told you! This is definitely not something you see every day!" Demyx cried. "Namine, what do I do?"

I gave him a stern look, "What do you mean what do you do? You turn this in to the police!" I hissed, making sure my voice didn't carry. "This is a crime, Demyx. If you get caught with this, you're going to be in loads of trouble." I growled.

Demyx opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word, an unfamiliar ring tone sounded from inside the bag. Demyx looked horrified, as I opened the bag. "Don't answer it!" he yelped.

I gave him a look. Before Demyx could grab the phone, I snatched it and answered it like it was just any other phone call. "Hello?" I said, my voice coming out softer than I thought.

"Hello? Elaine?" a gruff voice replied back.

My face went pale, and my heart felt like it stopped. That voice; it sounded so familiar. I couldn't match the voice to a face; it was all a blur in my mind. But I could have sworn I heard this voice before. "Hello?" I said loudly. The phone line went dead.

"What? What happened?" Demyx urged, as he tugged on my sleeve. I gripped the phone tightly, as I bit my lower lip. "Namine!"

"Demyx," I said sternly, turning to look at him. Demyx had a horrified look on his face. "We're going to keep this bag for a while."

* * *

_"Vanitas," a voice called out._

_A boy with spiky jet-black hair and piercing gold colored eyes turned around. "What?" he asked coldly. _

_"You're going to catch a cold out here..." the female said, approaching him. Her long auburn locks cascaded to her chest, and her jade colored eyes was fixed on the boy in front of her. "Why don't you come inside?" Vanitas turned back, not bothering to respond to her. Instead of leaving, the girl placed a hand on his shoulder. "Vanitas..."_

_Vanitas slapped her hand away, glaring daggers at her as he did. "What do you want, Olette?" he snapped angrily. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"_

_"I can't leave you alone," Olette protested. "You've been so miserable... so lifeless these days that-"_

_"Are you telling me that you don't feel the same way?" Vanitas growled. "Your blood-related sister is never coming back. How do you feel about that?"_

_"You're giving up too easily," Olette defended. "I know she will come back. I know she's out there...I know that she's alive." _

_Vanitas was quiet. His hands rolled into fists, as he visioned the horror on Xion's face when she was taken away. He was too late. If only he had been informed faster, ran faster...if only he had been there for her, she would still be here. _

_"Don't lose hope," Olette continued, her voice soft. "She will come back; I know she will." Vanitas turned around and walked back to the palace without turning back. Olette watched, her eyes filled with sadness as Vanitas disappeared behind the double doors._

* * *

When I woke up on Friday morning, the first thing I saw was the black bag sitting beside my dresser. The phone never rang again. When I got home yesterday, I scanned through the contacts in the phone, anxious if I could find any familiar names. I even checked the call history. But lady luck wasn't on my side, as I found no clues or hints to the mysterious person that called. Before leaving for school, I took the phone from the black bag and dropped it into my pocket. Who knows when it might ring? And when it does, I want to be the one to answer it.

As I got off the train, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. Occasionally, I would turn around, analyzing the people that passed by. But no one looked suspicious. I stuffed my hands inside my pocket and sauntered into a large building.

When I reached my classroom, I felt a hand slam onto my shoulder. I turned around, my eyes wide with fear. However, the feeling dissipated as I stared into Demyx's sea-green eyes. "My God! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I snapped.

"I've been trying to catch up with you for the longest time!" Demyx huffed, "I even messaged you like fifty times! You never picked up!" I reached into my left pocket and pulled out my phone. It was true; I had five new messages from Demyx regarding the incident yesterday. "Did anyone call back yet?" Demyx whispered.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"That's strange," Demyx muttered. "Why wouldn't they call back?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. That's what I want to ask."

Demyx placed a hand on his hip, "By the way, you still didn't answer my question yesterday!"

"What question?" I asked, arching a brow.

"After you picked up, you looked like the world was about to end or something! Why?" Demyx asked, narrowing his eyes. "Don't tell me that you knew the caller!"

"Of course not!" I replied, "I don't know anyone that does illegal drug dealing," I mumbled.

Demyx rolled his eyes, "Okay. You answered one of my questions, at least. Now, answer the other one!"

"Can we talk about this later?" I sighed, "My class is about to start, and I'm pretty sure you have a class right now too."

Demyx frowned, "But-"

"Bye, Demyx! I promise to keep you updated! Okay?" I grinned widely. Demyx opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but I swiftly cut him off. "Okay." I walked into the classroom and shut the door behind me.

Throughout the boring lecture, I kept glancing at the phone inside my right pocket. The screen was dark and it had been unresponsive for at least twenty four hours now. I let my fingers graze the screen, hoping that I would feel it vibrate. But as class ended, like I predicted, it hadn't rang once.

I was sitting in the library, by the time I got Riku's text from my phone. Apparently, his new roommate had just arrived and they were planning to have lunch together, along with Sora. I propped my elbow on the table, as the image of the boy named 'Roxas' came flooding back to me. I bit my bottom lip. They couldn't possibly look the same; I mean, what were the odds of that? I gathered up my books and stuffed it into my bag, before telling Riku that I would meet them at the University station. Don't get me wrong; I didn't really want to meet the guy. But I could use this opportunity to give Riku his lecture notes, and Sora his textbook that I didn't get a chance to drop off yesterday evening.

A gust of wind danced through my hair as I hopped on the escalator. As it descended, I noticed Sora with his gravity defying hair, and Riku with his silver tresses tied into a ponytail. Another boy was standing near them, but I couldn't see his face; I assumed it was Roxas. I swallowed the lump in my throat, as I stepped onto the platform. His hair was the exact same shade of blonde; he was also around the same height. It was just a coincidence, right?

"H-hey," I said, waving as Riku and Sora turned around.

"Hey, Namine!" they said simultaneously. Riku nudged the boy beside him, "This is Namine, by the way. She'll be with us for an hour or so before her next class. I told her to ditch...but you know, she's one of those goody two-shoes," Riku smirked.

As the boy turned around, I felt my heart stop. Everything about him was the same. The face shape, the slight point to his nose, and those alluring opalescent eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away. I probably looked like an idiot - with my jaw slightly dropped and eyes wide as saucers. Everything was blurred, except for the boy named Roxas. His lips were in a neat line, and he narrowed his eyes slightly, like examining a lab specimen. I opened my mouth, hoping that words would just naturally flow out. But they were all trapped in my throat.

"Hi," the boy said, after a moment of silence. His face showed no signs of hatred, but I could see that he wasn't exactly pleased to see me.

"H-hi," I managed to choke out.

"Well, he's Roxas," Riku snickered. "Buuuuttt, I'm sure you know that...since you asked for his name a couple days ago."

I chuckled awkwardly. I stole a peek at Roxas, but instead of making a comment, he turned away. Why did I feel that I wasn't welcomed here? The way Roxas looked at me wasn't very comforting - let alone welcoming. In fact, I noticed that he only looked at me once. I took a deep breath; this was all just a coincidence. It wasn't like this boy standing a few feet away from me was the boy from my dreams. I am almost certain that there was a logical explanation for this.

I shook the thought from my head. Maybe he was just shy; maybe Roxas was one of those people that needs a little time to be more comfortable around strangers. I took a step forward, anxious to know more about him. If Roxas was going to be here for a while, I should make a good impression, right? And the best way to do that was to talk to him, whether he likes it or not.

Right when I was about to speak, the phone in my left pocket sounded.

* * *

**Question of the chapter:** _Was there anything you can relate to from the chapter? (Hopefully nothing to do with illegal drugs.)_


End file.
